


Now

by BrazilianTwink



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazilianTwink/pseuds/BrazilianTwink





	Now

"fuck I can't wait, let's just go now" Griezmann whispered I'm Kylians ear. They had just won the world Cup, and after hours of celebrations with the whole team, Mbappe and griezmann wanted to have their privacy.

"we can't, what if someone walks in" Kylian answered

"then they'll see your big cock fucking me, I don't care anymore, I just need you now" Antoine replied, practically begging the younger man. 

"ah fuck it, I can't wait either"Kylian said, before pushing antoine to his knees, face level with his clothed crotch.

" ah fuck yes " the older man said, before unzipping his compatriots trousers, and feeling up the bulge inside those black Calvin klein boxers. Griezmann kept mounting Kylians cock, which was starting to get harder and harder. He knew he had mbappe exactly where he wanted when he heard those moans, that exact sound kilyan made whenever he was super horny. 

"please just take me" Kylian said desperately. And antoine listened, he took off the black CKs using only his teeth, and faced his teammates huge 8 inch cock. Griezmann couldn't wait, and almost immidiately, he took the large member inside of his mouth. At first he went slow, taking time to move his mouth up and down the cock. After a few minutes, he managed to fit the whole 8 inches inside his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. "come on grizzi, play with these balls" Mbappe said, he loved having his balls licked and fondled, and it was such a turn on seeing Griezmanns cute lips kissing both of them, one at a time. 

"fuck yes Grizzi I love that, keep going" and for a few more kicks antoine did, but after realising that Kylian was closer to coming he decided to stop.

"come on baby, I need that monster inside of me" Antoine said, before taking off his own trousers and briefs. He got up and bent slightly over the dressing room table.

Kylian wanted to go in immidiately but knew he had to prep his teammate, inserting one finger, then another and then another. After deeming griezmann ready, he prodded his large cock head over the French man's crack, and after hearing griezmanns moans and pleads, he went in. Thrusting in slowly St first.

"come on kylian, faster, use me" griezmann begged. And kylian obliged, thrusting in much faster and harder.

"ah yes fuck me hard, harder than your girlfriend" antoine yelled, and kylian kept thrusting balls deep inside his teammates arse, his balls slapping on antoines arse. He knew he found his teammates prostate when griezmanns words just turned into moans, and after that he kept hitting it, obliterating the smaller man's arse. A few more of those and Kylian then came deep inside Griezmann. 

"fuck I'm not gonna be able to walk for a coupe days" anyoine laughed.

"haha you never can, anyways let me treat you" and with that kylian went on his knees and took griezmanns hard 6 inch cock


End file.
